Holding On
by mrs.salvatore39
Summary: two part one shot. Ginny and Harry cope with their lives as the war wages around them. some days together, some apart. includes an unexpected surprise for harry and a passionate homecoming. SLIGHT LEMON written before final book


_a/n: this was written a long time ago when I first started fanfiction. It was previously published on the hpff site, but I decided to add it on here where all my fans and friends are. To my Delena fans: if you don't watch/read Harry and have no interest in this, I understand and I understand if I don't see any of your names in the reviews. To my HP fans: this is a little different than my Severus/Lily fics, but still in the HP category. Hope you all find something enjoyable in it! Happy Reading._

_p.s. I will be deleting my hpff account once all fanfictions are on here. _

_p.p.s as you can see from the original date this was written before the final book came out, so I guess you can say it's a little AU, but most hp fiction is…so yeah haha enjoy anyway. I did change the kids names from what I originally wrote to keep it as real as possible_

In From the Storm

-originally written in 2006…updated and reposted in 2011

Original Author's Note: this is just a little something that came to me one night. as always..all but the plot belongs to J.K. R&R please. I love reviews...they make me happy! lol

Ginny sat in the kitchen drinking tea that had long since gone cold, waiting for Harry to come home. He was never late and she was starting to get anxious. What if something had happened? She had something very important to tell him, something that would change both their lives forever. She reached down and touched her stomach gently, the faintest of smiles on her pink lips. The phone ringing sounded through the house and interrupted her moment of peace. She ran to it, pleased and thankful to hear her husband's voice on the other end.  
>"Hey," he sounded tired and strained." I'm sorry. I'll be home in a soon."<p>

"Is everything alright?"

"Of course." He answered, as if there wasn't a reason for her to worry every minute that she didn't hear from him.

"See you soon." she hung up and ran up the stairs to their bedroom.

They had decorated it red and gold, always reminding them where they had met and what had brought them together. She smiled and quickly changed into a dress she knew would get his attention. She would need his full attention tonight. As she was fixing her hair the door slammed downstairs followed a moment later by Harry's voice calling to her. She called back, hearing his footsteps coming up. He tossed his coat and hat on the chair, instantly walking to her, the tired and frustration of his day gone. There was no Auror business on his mind now, only her and whatever was making her eyes sparkle. He swept her into a big hug and kissed her as if he'd been gone for months.

"Wow." was all she said when he put her down. Harry smiled and moved to kiss her again, but she stopped him with a gentle finger on his lips.

"Gin, what's wrong?" a trace of worry had intercepted into his voice and he settled her back on her feet. Lately, there had been bad news from someone almost every day and he hated to think that his wife would have to be one of the ones to deliver it to him.

"Now, Harry. I don't want you to over re-act."

"Too late." He tried to smile, but failed miserably. "Are you okay?"

"Maybe you should sit down." he did, not feeling any better when she said that. He watched as she bit her lip and she moved to stand in front of him." I'm just going to come out and say it, because I've learned that's the best way to deal with these kind of situations with you." He nodded and she took a deep breath, clasping her hands in front of her stomach. "I'm...pregnant." he didn't answer, just stared at her in shock. "Say something will you."

"We gotta go to the bank." he jumped up, intense energy brightening his shocked and tired eyes.

"The bank?" she asked confused, watching him jump up. "What are you talking about?" she followed him as he ran down the stairs to the kitchen.

"How much gold should we take out?" he asked, before then starting to talk to himself in random mumblings she wasn't even going to try and decode. "Solid gold crib, diamond dust..." was all that managed to come out in understandable English and she felt herself panicking.

"Gold crib?" Dust! Harry-"

"And, Ill ask McGonagall if she can get me the guy that bewitched the roof at school and we need paint..."

"Harry, Harry, slow down. We have eight-"

"Which room should we use?" he continued to cut her off and ran back upstairs.

'Harry," she followed him to the base of the steps. "Harry!" no answer. "Harry James Potter! Come back down here, right now!"

Very slowly Harry came back into the kitchen. He walked up to her and she placed her hands on his shoulders and pushed him down into a chair. He pulled her with him and she fell on his lap. She tried to reason with him as he played with the necklace around her neck. She reached up, slightly exasperated and took his hand. It was almost like having a grown child already.

"Harry," she said sternly. "We are not getting a solid gold crib."

"Why not?"

"She's a baby, not a princess, and because mum said-"

"I can treat her like a princess." he pouted then gave her a look, his eyes lowering to slits. "Wait, just when did we decide that it was a girl?"

"I just have a feeling." she laughed and kissed his forehead.

He tightened his grip on her waist, hugging her. She stood then smiling a little, walking to the staircase. He waited a minute, and then was too intrigued and followed. When he reached the landing, their bedroom door was still closed, so he knew she wasn't in there. He looked around and saw the other door open. Inside the storage room was his wife moving boxes. He grabbed one it them of her hands and placed it by the door. She looked at him defiantly and stamped her foot, reminding him of the young girl that he fell for in the first place. She didn't let her brothers push her around when she was younger, and she certainly wasn't going to let it happen now.

"Harry I may be a month pregnant, but that doesn't mean I'm breakable."

"I know, it's just-wait did you say a month? How long have you known about this?"

"Um..." she hadn't meant to blurt it out quite like that. "I'm sorry Harry. It's just that you were leaving for that Order thing the night I found out and I didn't want you to be distracted."

"I'm not easily distracted!"

"Remember that one time in class, when my shirt-"

"I was younger, controlled by hormones and all that. No one could have helped staring at the fact that you were wearing a shirt that had lost a few buttons." he smiled pulled her into his arms, smiling when they kissed. "So, about the roof?" she just laughed and pulled him back to her.

"We'll see about the roof." She promised.

_One Year Later_

Ginny was sitting on a chair, curled up in Harry's cloak as the thunder pounded outside. She hadn't seen her husband in two weeks and she was starting to forget the way he held her. He was out, with her brothers and father, as well as other Aurors; on assignment from the Order. It seemed like he was always on assignment. All these years and Voldemort still wasn't defeated. Life had gone on, however hard it was. She had no idea where they were, or if they were even still alive. She was kept in the dark for her own safety, but being without him, without any way to contact him killed her. She shook the horrible thoughts out of her head and buried her face in his cloak, and breathed in his smell; peppermint, grass (the Quiddetch smell just never left- no matter how many times she washed it) and the cologne that she bought him for their anniversary.

It was hard to believe that they had been married for two years already. He had proposed right after her graduation, and they were wed a month later, not wanting to lose any more time. With the war still going on, there wasn't much point in wasting time. She smiled at the memory, but barely had a minute to enjoy it before crying started in the next room. She ran to the sound and found her three year old nephew and her six month old daughter. Ron had asked her if she could watch his son since Hermione was still part of the Order and would be going with them. At first Ginny was upset, she wanted to help; but after quite a few arguments with Harry and her brother, she agreed to stay behind. Hugo ran to her and pulled at her long multi-colored skirt, as she picked up her screaming child.

"All right," she said looking down at him. "What's happened?"

"She hit me." he said defiantly. Hugo had red hair and freckles like his father, a brain like his mother and all of their combined stubbornness. He was always getting into trouble, even as a baby, and then blaming it on someone else.

"Hugo." she said sternly, giving him _the_ look. He stood staring at her, wondering if she would wear down, like his mother always did when he wanted to get away with something.

No such luck for this Weasley-to-Weasley confrontation.

He huffed after a minute. "I wanted to play, but all she ever wants to do is sleep...so I...crossed my eyes and stuck out my tongue at her. She hates that." all of this was said with an air of pride, and Ginny couldn't help but to smile at least a little.

"Yes," she hid her smile as she placed Lily in the crib. "I'm aware of that she also hates it when you poke at her through her crib with your toy wand." She held her hand out for it, knowing there was always more to her nephew's stories. "Let her sleep and we'll go play in the kitchen all right?" she looked at him hopefully.

"Okay." he smiled and took her outstretched hand as they deseeded the stairs. She remembered that she forgot the baby monitor and ran back to the nursery, checked Lily, who was now asleep and grabbed the muggle contraption from the change table. Just as she picked it up, she heard Hugo calling her.

Fearing it was an attack, or something of that nature, she ran back to the stairs and found the door wide open. Her heart almost stopped as two tall shadows entered, their faces hid by cloaks. Standing in the doorway was Ron and Harry, and when they revealed their faces she flew down the rest of the stairs, relieved when Harry grabbed her. Hugo ran past her and gave Ron a loud kiss on the cheek. She looked over at her brother; thinking that father-hood quite suited him, she always knew that it would. At least once Hermione straightened him out a bit.

"Where is Hermione?" she asked, worried when she realized that her sister-in-law wasn't there. Harry held her a little tighter.

"Oh she's in the car, she didn't want to go out in the rain in her condition." Ron picked up Hugo and grabbed his son's coat.

"Condition? Oh God, Ron is she okay?" Ron opened his mouth to answer, bur Harry cut him off.

"Oh, she's more than fine. It seems that your dear brother had more on his mind that fighting while they were away." Harry smiled eyeing Hugo as Ron blushed deeply, a familiar sight for him.

"Hey you two try living with Mum and Dad, let's see how much privacy you get then."

"What's going on?" Ginny laughed, although she already knew.

"Ron knocked her up." Harry smiled. "Again."

"Again." Hugo imitated, as he loved to repeat the most embarrassing things.

"Well," Ron said. "we better get going. Thanks for taking care of him, we'll come back tomorrow and get his bags."

"No problem." she kissed his other cheek and smiled as he ran into the storm.

Ginny went to the kitchen as Harry shut and locked the front door. As she made him coffee, he watched her move about the room. Her red hair was up in a bun but he figured that she would take it down tomorrow now that Hugo was gone. He watched the many layers of her skirt sway and she floated around the kitchen, forgetting all about that happened over the past few days. He was in some sort of trance when she placed the cups on the table, but she didn't mention anything about his slight jump when she moved closer. She reached out to pass his over, but he wasn't interested in coffee right now. he took her hand and pulled her to him, letting her fall onto his lap and wrap her arms around him tightly. He was just about to kiss her when he heard crying from the monitor on the counter. Knowing it was Lily awaking; she got up and let him run up the stairs first. She followed him, and leaned against the door frame, smiling at the scene.

Harry was standing there, rocking her back to sleep and humming softly. Ginny looked around the nursery. From the moment they had found out that she was pregnant; Harry had gone full out; rampaging the house and trying to decide what insane things he could do. She smiled at the memory and watched Harry place Lily back in one of the cribs that had been handed down from her parents. She looked at the roof; he had won the ceiling argument at least. He walked to her and turned the main light off; Lily didn't need a night light; she had the stars. As they walked back to their bedroom Harry decided it was best if he took a shower.

Ginny sat on the bed, listening to the water run for a long time. She had missed Harry so much, but she had almost gotten used to him being gone over the time and now it was like she didn't know what to do with herself. Feeling foolish, and a little useless she turned to fluff the pillows, then stood smoothing out the comforter. With a sigh she pulled the covers back and went to her vanity to undress. He gave her time to brush her hair out and remove her jewelry. She had just finished changing into her nightgown when he came out of the bathroom, only a towel around his waist.

Oh yes, she had definitely missed him. He hadn't bothered drying off too much, and he'd left his glasses on sink, which made him look a little younger than the war had aged him to. She saw the scars on his chest and arms, doing her best not to think about where they'd come from or how he had gotten them. They didn't really need words, not now so when he kept silent, she moved forward and held on tightly to his bare waist, her cheek pressed tightly against his chest.

Harry felt her first sob, light and quiet but it pained him all the same. He hated leaving her, but they were so close now he couldn't give up. After a minute of letting her cry, he pulled back slightly and lifted her chin up. Her eyes sparkled with tears he couldn't bare to see, so he closed his eyes and kissed her. She responded immediately, the water on his body soaking through her nightgown and making her shiver. On instinct the familiar lovers walked towards the bed, never breaking contact.

Their bodies knew each other, knew what they wanted and knew the best spots to poke and kiss and tease to give them the pleasure of release. Ginny held tight as she and Harry made love, she let her pain and worry go, relishing in feel of having him all to herself for this moment in time. This was all that mattered, being together as one for the slice of heaven they allowed themselves. He had duties as the Chosen One, as an Auror, and she had known going into this marriage that loving him might not always be the easiest thing to do until Voldemort was defeated.

There was no stopping them though, there never had been. As Harry held her tighter, moving slightly deeper he felt her first tremble of sated pleasure and felt her moan low in her throat. She fisted one hand in his hair, desperate for the release she knew was coming. As they rose and fell together, Harry murmured her name, and Ginny found the strength to hold on just a little while longer.

a/n: well I gave this one a slightly different ending than the original but since it's mine I am allowed! Haha hope you enjoyed it! Let me know if you did with reviews please!


End file.
